Secrets and Lies
by zeshadesofjustice
Summary: Horseback riding seems like an innocent activity, right...? Maybe. Maybe not. It certainly started off that way, anyway!


Winter was the best time of year to ride. The snow in the trees made them look as though they were covered in frosting, and the soft blanket that covered the ground stifled many sounds that were bothersome other times. Flies didn't bother the horses, and neither did heat. The first decent snowfall had only hit last night and as Narcissa stood in the stable set far back on the property, she leaned against the stall of her favorite horse and gazed out through his window. It faced a paddock that was currently empty, save for a tiny rabbit near the gate. It's tan fur stood out here, away from the shades of brown in the forest and even the barn, and for a moment she wondered if it weren't worried about being attacked by something. But, this close to the scents of humans, not many predators would come after it – and those who would were probably searching out other food first.

A hand settled on her waist and she tensed for a moment before the other found its spot on her other side. Her smile grew with recognition of the touch. She moved her hands to settle them over the masculine ones, turned her head to look over her shoulder. "I didn't see you come up," she murmured softly. "Only just arrived?"

"You were too busy looking out the window, like an animal in captivity, to notice." Soft, low. A voice that could make her bones melt. "A few moments ago, yes. I would have been here sooner, but you asked earlier that I check to make sure Lucius was gone first."

"I am in captivity, of sorts. My every action has to please my keeper, or I'm put in chains." She turned in his hands to face him. "But I'd rather not discuss him, if that is fine with you?"

"Of course." He pressed against her slightly, bent forward to just barely brush his lips across hers. She wanted more, almost needed it, but he pulled back and his grip slipped away. "Shall we ride?"

Neither took long to get ready. Narcissa was done first, and she and her mount stood quietly to watch the other pair. Encanto was a large dark grey stallion, the color of the clouds right before a strong thunderstorm. He was nothing if not fiery to nearly anyone who touched him, but he had never given Severus any problems on the ground. In the saddle, on a bad day, he was a little testy. It was safe to say that the horse liked one man and one man only.

When the throatlatch on Encanto's bridle had been fastened, Narcissa gave a soft click, barely pulled on her reins, and slipped from the barn. She moved away from the door slightly, to give the other pair enough room to exit without running into them, and stroked Nirvana's neck. The palomino mare stood at fifteen hands, short enough for the witch to mount herself when wearing breeches or jeans as she was today. Lucius hated the sight of her in anything that could hint remotely at not having money. If he had his way, she would ride side saddle all the time. As it were, this was one battle she refused to back down from. She gathered her reins in her left hand, put her foot in the stirrup, and swung into the saddle in one fluid movement. Severus mimicked her action and they set off at a smooth trot without a word.

They rode for nearly a quarter of an hour without speaking, simply enjoying the scenery. Narcissa let Severus lead the way, wanting to take the time to watch him. She liked watching him ride, perhaps because it surprised her still that he knew how to or perhaps because her own husband refused to go out with her. She remembered clearly the day three years ago when Lucius had told her he wanted nothing to do with horses and he didn't want her riding alone. Who would she ride with? An elf? Certainly not. Draco? No, Lucius wouldn't let him in the saddle if he could help it. Then who? She had just about given up hope on being able to go out, when one night over dinner, Lucius brought it up. Severus had been there that night, taking a night away from the school. "Narcissa's upset about my wanting to keep her from horses, Severus. I myself have no desire to be on the back of a beast with a mind of its own, and I certainly won't let her go out alone." And, shocking everyone, he had cleared his throat and said simply that he would be glad to accompany her. Much to her delight, he was excellent in the saddle.

Up ahead of her, Encanto skittered sideways as a crow flew from one of the branches in a tree. Severus steadied him with a soft word and the grey continued as though nothing had happened at all. His tail, dark at the top and lighter down toward the bottom, flicked at a sound a moment later and Narcissa wanted to laugh. He was feeling good today. She let her eyes go back to Severus. He still wore all black when he rode, though he left his cloak off and on days like today, donned a thicker wool coat. On Encanto, he looked like the perfect villain in one of the cowboy movies that Americans loved so much.

Nirvana let out a whinny suddenly and tugged on the reins, wanting to go faster. Narcissa smiled and patted her neck, letting out a little slack. Happily, the mare stretched her legs out a little farther and brought the witch to the wizard's side. She smiled over and up at him; Encanto was a little over a hand taller than his company. "Feeling up to a gallop?"

"Ladies first." He tipped an imaginary hat to her, and she laughed.

"You'll wish you had gone first, saying that." Leaning forward a bit, she gave a soft cluck and pressed her heels to Nirvana's sides.

The mare picked up her pace without hesitation, pricking her ears as she got to stretch her legs. Narcissa could feel eyes on her and couldn't resist taking a look back. She looked under her shoulder, saw Severus and Encanto approaching, and clucked again to Nirvana. Snow flew up like sea mist as it was pounded by hooves, their thunder muted. This was one of the many things she liked about riding – the adrenaline she got from going fast, from knowing that together she and her mare were a team unbeatable.

A fallen tree lay in their path. Had the branches been near them, it would be too dangerous to jump, but as it were, the trunk was free from anything else where they would cross it. Cissa wanted to close her eyes as they soared into the air, wanted to stretch her arms out to either side. This was the closest thing to actually flying that she ever felt she got, and was certainly the closest that any muggles experienced. They landed way too soon, and kept going, curious to see when this race would be called off.

Suddenly there was a blur of darkness in the side of the witch's eye and then Severus was ahead of her, Encanto's longer legs moving fluidly. Nirvana pinned her ears back, unhappy at being passed, and tugged on the reins again. "Not yet, girl…there's another jump coming up and we don't need to be going faster than this."

This jump wasn't an accidental one but rather one the duo sought out nearly every time they rode; an old section of a stone wall, it stood about three feet high. Usually the witch took it first, but as Severus was ahead of her this time, it was his turn. He cleared it easily. Murmuring softly, Narcissa urged her horse on, eager to fly again. Once more, as she felt Nirvana's hind legs leave the ground, she wanted to close her eyes. She resisted the temptation, smiling as the creamy mane whipped at her face. But there was a jolt as hind hooves hit the ground again, and suddenly Nirvana was on her knees. Cissa lurched forward, grabbing at reins and mane both, and breathed a sigh of relief that was short lived. Spooked, the palomino shot off and with a buck and her rider, already off balance, had no hope of staying on.

She hit the ground hard on her right side, from her shoulder all the way down to her hip. Her elbow stung and sharp pain in her wrist made her whimper. Her chest hurt for a moment until she drew air in again, and her jaw ached. In a flash Severus had dismounted and now kneeled at her side, his reins looped over his arm and his horse behind him.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was full of worry. "Cissa?"

"Not…no. No, I'm fine." His hands hovered over her, and she bit her lip. "I believe I'm ready to call an end to our ride today, however."

"Yes, of course." He looked behind him. "Nirvana appeared to be returning to the stable. Do you…want to ride Encanto?"

She studied the stallion for a moment, then turned her blue eyes back to the man. "I don't want you to have to walk." He scoffed, offered her his hand to help her up. She accepted it, gingerly dusted snow off of her. "Ride with me?" He helped her up first, then swung up after her. She leaned back as soon as his arms encircled her waist and closed her eyes, glad for the contact with him even if it weren't all that she wanted.

They returned to the barn about ten minutes later and when both had dismounted he leaned forward slightly, to whisper in her ear. "When I've put the horses away, I'll need a look at your injuries."

She shivered at the promise in those words and settled against the door to the feed room in the middle of the barn to watch him. Nirvana had, thankfully, returned to the barn and it was she who was attended to first. Severus slipped Encanto into crossties at the end of the barn where his stall was, and put Nirvana in the middle set. He removed her tack first, then ran his hands down her legs checking for heat or a break in skin. Finding none, he rubbed her down quickly and led her into her stall. He repeated the process with Encanto, and when he led him back to his stall, Narcissa felt an odd twinge in her stomach.

He stood before her silently for a moment before reaching out for her right hand. She flinched slightly at having to move the wrist, saw his careful eyes catch it. "I suppose I'll need to remove my…"  
She trailed off, as he was already taking the warm layers from her. Strangely, she wasn't cold as the air hit her bare arm. If he'd taken her shirt too, she thought, she would still be warm. He held her arm lightly, examining her wrist before moving up the limb to her elbow. She knew there had to be blood there, as it had stung too badly earlier for it to be anything but. Gently, he pushed her sleeve up to look at her shoulder. Satisfied with that, at least, he conjured a bowl of warm water and a rag. He carefully wiped the crimson from her, whispered a soft spell to heal the spot. Her wrist he hit with another spell, but the bruise on her shoulder he left, and she couldn't figure out why.

"You're lucky it wasn't worse…" He had her back against the wall, and perhaps any other woman would want to escape. But Narcissa wasn't just any woman, and she wanted nothing more. He slid his right hand up to cradle her left cheek, settled the other lightly on her hip. He kissed her low on her neck several times, intending to work his way up but not quite convincing himself to. She squirmed beneath him already, the currents shooting up from the contact wanting her to get more and more of him. His arousal bumped above her hip and she gave a soft moan as her eyes fluttered.

"Severus… Not here. Too cold. Manor."

She had no memory of actually getting back there. All she could remember was being surrounded by equines and Severus one moment and then lying on her back on a soft, plush bed the next. They were in the guest bedroom that Severus always used when he stayed with them, a wise move since Lucius wouldn't think to check there should he return home while they were…occupied. Narcissa's shirt was off without her realizing it, as was her bra, and the shock of cold air made her gasp. Or, maybe, it wasn't that at all and was completely the tenderness with which the bruises dotting her side and shoulder were being kissed. Never before had she thought such an action could be so delightful. He moved to her lips to kiss her deeply, set another fire.

When he paused and gave her a moment to be able to think, she fiddled with the buttons on his trousers. Yanking them down, slid her hand lightly over him and smirked. He was hard already, yes, and growing even more so. She drew her wand from the bedside table to get the rest of his clothing off, not wanting to waste the time it would take to do it by hand. He took her jeans and panties without further hesitation, brushed her in turn. She gave a soft mew. "Severus, please… It's been too long."

He made her wait no longer, but thrust into her instead. She stiffened around him for a moment and then relaxed, and as one they began to move. Neither lasted as long as they would have liked, having been deprived for so long. Cissa moaned, shifting her pelvis to let him deeper, begged for more. He didn't make her beg, eager for his looming release as well, and gave her what she wanted. She tightened around him, a boa constrictor with its prey caught. And he was over after that, too.

He bit her lip as his breath came back, rolled them over. Their skin shone, covered in a light layer of sweat. All was quiet except for their breathing. "We need to dress. Lucius and Draco will be back soon, if they aren't already."

"I don't want to." She mumbled the words into his shoulder.

"Nor do I, but we must." He kissed her again lightly, and forced himself to stand and dress. She did the same, albeit slightly slower. She'd just slipped on her shirt when she hit her bruised shoulder and hissed. Severus whipped his wand out at once, muttered a spell to her softly. "I'm sorry I didn't do that for you earlier."

"No matter." She sighed. "They wouldn't be noticed by anyone else, anyway."

"You can't let him depress you, Cissa." He pulled her to him, rubbed her back. "He's not an awful man, just…misguided."

She opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when the door opened. She was afraid for a moment that it would be Lucius but instead it was Draco. The sight of him caused her to gasp. The bed was a mess, the evidence of their coupling still upon it, and the room smelled of sex. Ten year old Draco wrinkled his nose, unsure of what the smell was but knowing it wasn't one that belonged there. "Draco, darling! You're back!"

He lifted his lip at her, looking so like his father it was remarkable. "Didn't want us to come home so quickly, though, did you?"

She was puzzled. "Of course I did! Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Father told me about what he thought you had been doing. I told him at first that I thought he was being foolish, you wouldn't leave him." He gestured toward Snape. "Obviously I was wrong."

"Honestly! You'd be daft to listen to him, you know how he gets paranoid. I was upset, Severus was trying to cheer me up."

"Then what are the two of you doing in here? Alone, secluded…the bed looks rumpled, it smells funny in here. Any other time you would sit in the library and talk to cheer up. And you expect me to believe you?" He scowled at her. "I don't even know who to believe anymore. I don't feel like I know who any of you are." He spun on his heel and stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

Narcissa fell against Severus as soon as he was gone. "We should have been more careful…"

She was trembling, afraid that Lucius would know for sure. Severus knew that it was likely he would find out for sure, eventually, but there was no telling when. Or how. Or why. All he knew was that this might be his last time to be with the witch for a long while, and she needed to put these worries out of her mind. "Calm yourself…"

He leaned forward and kissed her again, and his lips drove her worries from her mind. He tasted like cinnamon candy, like secrets and safety, reassurance and danger. He was what she wasn't supposed to have, but he was the only thing she couldn't see herself without. Secrets and lies, whispers and alibis. One does what one must to get what they want, what they need, what they crave. They form false relationships with others, they lie to those close to them. They speak when they can, cover their tracks. They are secrets, lies, whispers, alibis.

* * *

A/N - _Hope you enjoyed this little piece, a gift for my friend lucissablackmalfoy. Hope you enjoy, new sailor on this ship._


End file.
